Avery's Horde
by SuperPsychoNutcase
Summary: "Brilliant! Brightest Witch of the Age and I'm reduced to a bloody distraction." Hermione's cousins need her help to find the treasure of a long dead wizard pirate. It's too bad the Death Eater's caught wind of her quest.
1. Prologue

AN: This plot bunny wouldn't leave me be, so... here ya go.

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or the Uncharted game series.

* * *

Prologue

Severus Snape would have been sweating bullets if he hadn't learned the art of occlumency years ago. The school term was coming to a close and Draco had yet to kill Dumbledore. Due to an unbreakable vow he was forced to take or be questioned by the insane Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus would die if the Malfoy heir failed in his task. He had a feeling that the self proclaimed Dark Lord had a contingency plan, but he knew he was treading on thin ice as it was. Severus had dug through a series of Dark books and thought he had found a potion that would cure the Headmaster of Hogwarts. The Potion Master just needed time. He needed time to test it, perfect it, so that Albus could live. The problem was that his time was running out. He needed something… anything to raise Voldemort's spirits. He needed to present something so intriguing, so irresistible that it would take his attention off of Hogwarts and off of his godson. He prayed to whatever Gods were listening to give him a scheme, a rebellion, a long-lost sodding child!...to make Tom Riddle abandon his siege on his school.

How he wished he could take that prayer back.

Merely an hour ago, Severus had been patrolling the halls in his search for hormonal and horny teenagers. The stress of Draco's task, the unbreakable vow, and his double life made him furious with the world and the unfairness of it all. He had been damning old Tommy for not staying dead and Albus for making his life worse with his stupid command to kill him to save Draco's soul. Severus had been looking for some unwitting students to use as a verbal punching bag when he came across none other than the know-it-all herself. The Princess of Gryffindor, the Brightest Witch of the Age, and known to very few: a talented gymnast and belly dancer.

It was common for muggleborns to have histories of sports, music, and other hobbies before attending Hogwarts, but rare were the ones that had planned to dedicate their lives to their art. Severus sadly recalled one Muggleborn girl back when he first started teaching who was a violin prodigy. The girl, Serenity, was a sweet Hufflepuff that played for her friends. She would practice everyday in the courtyard and everyone would stop and listen, entranced by the emotions she evoked with four strings and a lock horsehair strung tight. The girl had been a gentle soul with many friends and the few bad words spoken of her were the vile spewing of the jealous attention whores. Academically, she did alright, but music was her passion. Unfortunately, she had the misfortune of attracting Rabastan Lestrange. Though the man treated her well and may have even loved her, the Death Eaters learned of Serenity and demanded he bring her to a revel. He did as he was commanded and… after watching her tortured like that, he has never been the same.

Hermione Granger was walking with two older men. According to the memo Dumbledore had sent out earlier in the evening, both were her cousins… one thought to have been dead for fifteen years… visiting her from the colonies. Since the girl was a Prefect and was the top choice for Head Girl for next term, Albus requested that all teachers leave her be to reunite with her family. _It's not everyday someone comes back from the dead. 'Let the girl have this spot of light in these dark times. She has more than earned it.'_ Severus had been furious, but backed down. He knew arguing with Albus Dumbledore was as effective as herding cats. He would do as the Headmaster wished.

Professor Snape couldn't punish Hermione for being out of bed on a Saturday night. However, that did not mean Severus couldn't take her down a few pegs in front of her muggle cousins.

Severus breezed silently down the corridor, intent on startling his three victims and gaining the upper hand right off the bat. As he grew close enough to hear their conversation, he stopped and magically vaulted himself onto the exposed beams near the ceiling. The topic was just so intriguing he just _had_ to learn more. He remained in the rafters for an hour, over half of that time spent going over what he had heard when his Dark Mark began to burn hot with his master's temper. He had rushed back to his rooms to gather his robe and mask, met his godson outside the Slytherin door, and whisked him outside to apparate to Malfoy Manor. Where all the Death Eaters waited.

Voldemort was not happy with Dumbledore's continued survival. He crucioed Draco for his lack of progress and then he crucioed his father for producing, in his words, a pathetic waste of pure blood. And then Tom Riddle turned to Severus, kneeling on the ground, and asked him for any news worth sharing. If Bellatrix's dark, demented grin was anything to go by, Severus was going to be punished tonight. He really didn't want to suffer the Dark Lord's punishment.

And that's how Severus found himself biting back his nerve wracking fear before making a decision he knew would change everything. Hermione Granger didn't deserve the full attention of Voldemort and his loyal Death Eaters. With a thousand mental apologies to the best student he ever had, Severus Snape decided to report what he had heard earlier that night.

"Potter's mudblood friends was visited by her muggle cousins tonight."

The air in the room became charged with rage. "WHAT?"

Severus didn't move. He was too good to give away his thoughts with a flinch. "Miss Granger was visited by two cousins, one who had been presumed dead for fifteen years. Dumbledore allowed the visit because he thought she would like to see him."

Voldemort roared in righteous fury, knocking over his ornate throne as he stood up to pace. "That muggle-loving scum! How dare he defile Hogwarts by allowing dirty muggles set foot on the grounds! Draco, this wouldn't have happened if you had killed him long ago!"

"My Lord," Severus was tempting fate by speaking out while the snake-like man was in such a mood, but hopefully he could turn his loathing into interest. "both men said something about a treasure… they want Granger's help to find it."

Voldemort slowly turned his gaze to the pale man. The infuriated atmosphere receded and all could breathe again. Now the Death Eaters were curious, or dubious, of the supposed claims two muggles had made. Severus didn't dare so much as twitch while the Dark Wizard stared him down in case he was searching for deceit, some reason to continue with his plans for exacting torture upon Snape. After a few agonizing seconds, Voldemort commanded his potioneer to rise and step forth.

Snape knew what was coming and prepared his mind for intrusion. He straightened to his full height of six foot three and stalked over to the dais. His prediction was proved true when Voldemort looked him straight in his onyx eyes and snapped two words. "Show me."

Tom Riddle didn't need to say the spell to tear into people's minds. As a talented Legilimens, he could have invaded anyone's mind from across the room so long as they made eye contact. However, being close to the recipient of the spell made it easier on the caster. Severus displayed the memories of the night in the forefront of his mind for Voldemort to see. After playing through what I had heard Voldemort pulled out of his head and stepped away. His clawed fingers twitched, a tick of his that signalled he was in deep thought. Finally, the Dark Lord lifted his hand. "Pettigrew, go fetch the projection pensieve. Severus, I want you to show your brothers the memory of tonight and everything you know about the mudblood, Hermione Granger."

The rat Animagus returned quickly with the pensieve in tow. The rune engraved stone bowl was different from Dumbledore's as it had four pyrite prongs holding up a clear quartz lens thirty centimeters over the center of the bowl. Due to the additions, this version of a pensieve was much pricier.

The projection pensieve was a relatively new invention, made within the last ten years here in England. The added iolite stones channeled the memory up and threw the perfect quartz, displaying the memory to all in the room, not just to those who stuck their face into the bowl. It was made for aurors to go over crime scenes and alibis. A pureblood not of the Sacred Twenty-Eight patented it and was rolling in the royalties he was still collecting.

I knew for a fact that it was not his invention.

The true genius behind the improved pensieve was an old student of mine. A Ravenclaw muggleborn with insatiable curiosity, he had been able to purchase a pensieve in his seventh year. He had been fascinated by it and proposed the idea that it could be improved. From a peek at his mind, I knew he got the inspiration from a muggle contraption that could display an image onto a large, flat surface: a projector. The Ravenclaw met a businessman named Solomon Falworth, a pureblood who never married, and agreed to fund the boy's project.

Long story short; Falworth received all the credit and poor Ezekiel Ashton was rotting in his family plot… if the backstabbing, greedy bastard even bothered to send the boy's body to his parents.

It was not the first time a muggleborn's work had been stolen.

I drew my wand and pressed it against my temple, focusing the evening's memory to the front of my mind and carefully pulled it out. With a gentle wave of my wand, the bright strand fell into the clear water. I was damning myself for doing this. Until now, the Dark Lord and his followers had paid no mind to the smarter third of the Golden Trio aside from acknowledging that she was a muggleborn and therefore must die. From a tactical standpoint, this was an incredibly stupid move. She is the reason Harry Potter hasn't bitten it and joined the choir invisible since first year. Though The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Pain-In-My-Arse didn't place nearly as much stock in her word as he did the absolute dumbest of the Weasleys, she is a force to be reckoned with and her ire avoided. Marietta Edgecombe found out the hard way that Hermione was no pushover.

With another wave of my cherry wood dragon heartstring wand, the image of Hermione and her two older cousins appeared above the pensieve. With all three standing together like this, one would have a hard time finding familial resemblance them. Both men were tall, dark haired with deep set grey eyes and square jawed while Hermione was a petite woman with voluptuous curves that I could see a few Death Eaters eyeing with disturbing hunger. The men were all muscle and Hermione looked like she did the bare minimum to maintain her figure. They were dark warriors where she was a honey colored princess. And yet they had the same cheekbones, the same ears, the same long fingers… hers more feminine in their delicacy than their callused and scarred appendages.

I felt the stirrings of regret within my darkened soul as the memory played out before these half mad criminals.

" _How do you boys know that the treasure isn't long gone by now, taken by some other treasure hunters long ago and divvied up between them?" The Gryffindor placed her hands on her rounded hips and took her argumentative stance._

 _The short haired, younger one shrugged. "It is a possibility, but I highly doubt it because I found the first real clue at that old prison. If it was still there after near 300 years, then that means there's still a chance we'll be the first ones to find the legendary treasure of the Pirate Lord, Henry Avery!"_

 _The other brother chipped in, his jaw length hair swaying in the castle's cool drafts. "And we spotted the symbol of a two headed phoenix and we knew this had something to do with magic! So we thought 'who better to ask for help than our beautiful and oh-so-brilliant witchey cousin?'."_

 _The girl rolled her eyes. "I see. Fifteen years I believed you dead and the first visit you ever pay me is because you're both after some wizard pirate's buried treasure. Jee, I love you too, Sam."_

" _Oh c'mon, little cousin! You know I didn't mean it like that." Sam shot a halfhearted glare at his chuckling brother. He turned back to Hermione with a confident grin. "What better way to spend quality time with family than by travelling the world hunting for long lost fortune?"_

 _One of her slender eyebrows shot up. "Sitting in front of a roaring fire and talking about our lives over fifty year old scotch?"_

 _Sam paused, his gaze pointed up at the ceiling at the thought. "True, but that's not nearly as profitable."_

 _The other brother coughed to cover his laugh. "Honestly, Hermione, we would love your help on this. What can you tell us about Henry Avery?"_

 _She sighed and stepped away and ran her fingers through her wild curls. "It's true there was a wizard named Draco Henry Avery in the early 1600's. Unlike his little brother, he attended Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts. While he was there, he fell in love with the school's ship. He came home, renounced his claim as the heir of Avery, and set out on the sea. Though it was rumored he was spotted in several magical communities throughout the world, one day he up and disappeared. Everyone believed him to be dead._

" _That's where the story of Draco Henry Avery ends in magical history, but we know that around the same time he vanished, a pirate lord by practically the same name began terrorizing the seas. Legend has it that he was able to convince at least twelve other pirate lords to help create a town made by pirates, for pirates. After building their city and naming it Libertalia, they used it as a base to horde all their collective treasure. Or so the legend says._

" _According to magical history, Draco Avery had a silver tongue and could charm his way out of anything. Though charismatic, his family stated that he had a dragon's greed of gold. He was stingy with his fortune and was always looking for ways to add to his vaults." Hermione eyed her cousins with wary interest. "You're lucky purebloods love to write about their ancestors."_

 _The brothers shared a look of such excitement even Hermione couldn't help but smile as well. "So… is that enough to convince you to come with us?"_

 _The Gryffindor exhaled through her dainty nose. "I want proof first. Nathan, you said you found an old cross down at the Panama jail."_

 _Both men stiffened, suddenly taking an interest in the castle walls. "... Yeah, I did."_

 _Hermione held out her hand. "Let me see it then."_

" _Uh…" Nathan shot his brother a panicked glance. Not finding any help there, his gaze returned to the sceptic woman. "I...um… don't have it."_

 _Her finely shaped brow rose again and her hand dropped back to her hip. "What do you mean you don't have it?"_

 _Sam lifted both arms, palms out, as if approaching a cornered animal. "We don't have it on us, but we know where it is! The one we found in Panama has a twin and it's supposed to contain the next clue. All we need to do is retrieve it and you can examine it to your heart's content."_

 _The girl's eyes flicked between the two. "Alright. Where is it?"_

 _Sam pulled out a slip of paper. It was wrinkled and creased, appearing to have been handled often. He gave it to her to inspect. "At this moment, it is collecting dust in the Rossi estate in Italy. A little over a month from now, it's going to go on auction."_

 _Hermione's eyes found the crucifix in question. She also noted the starting price. "£200,000 for a decorative cross? I may come from old money, but there's no way in hell I can justify spending that kind of cash on a crucifix. We're not even religious."_

 _Nate coughed into his fist and nudged his older brother. Sam hesitantly corrected her assumption. "We… weren't planning on… buying it."_

" _You two are going to_ steal _it?" They didn't deny the accusation. "You boneheads! The Rossi family runs the mafia, or at least assists it! That villa will be crawling with thugs and criminals! If you're caught…"_

" _We won't get caught." Sam stopped her ranting by patting her shoulder. He pulled his hand back when her eyes narrowed on the offending limb._

 _Nathan intervened before she went off on him. "Look, we have a plan and it just so happens to involve you… if you want in."_

 _Hermione looked away, gazing out into the still night. The light of the half full moon made her creamy skin glow. Sam took her right hand in his and gave her a devilish grin. "C'mon, you know you want this. Traveling the world, solving ancient puzzles, finding old treasure. There is nothing more you want in world than to join your favorite cousins on the adventure of a lifetime!"_

 _She was having none of it, though. "But next term is my final year. I'm all but declared Head Girl. Who knows how long this hunt will last!"_

 _Sam, never one who cared for school, didn't see the problem. "We'll be done long before you have to return to school. And if we're not, we'll be filthy rich anyway!"_

 _Nathan shook his, grinning despite his brothers poor attempt to make the upstanding swot discard her morals. "It's estimated that Avery's Horde has a value of over £280 billion. That's a lot of money."_

 _Sam jumped in again. "With all that money, you wouldn't need school! You could live out the rest of your days reading books and you'd want for nothing! Your children's children could live luxuriously off that money! You could buy the UK and still have a fortune left over!"_

" _Maybe so." The know-it-all giggled at his antics. She grew quiet, thinking it over. "Henry Avery wasn't just a pirate who stole from muggles. He stole from wizards, too. With the addition of at least two other magical pirate lords that followed him…"_

 _Both brothers brightened at her self-muttering. "What are you saying, Mia?"_

 _The woman beamed up at her family, her honey gold orbs sparkling. "Muggle history only accounts for the muggle fortune that Avery accumulated, but historians are clueless about the magical communities he plundered."_

 _Sam and Nathan grasped each other's shoulders as if grounding themselves. "So how much more do you think he locked away?"_

 _Granger shot them a wicked grin. "Double than what we thought. And that's only counting actual money. I can only imagine the value of the objects they've pilfered like jewelry and magical artifacts."_

 _Her cousins smiles stretched from ear-to-ear. "Does that mean you're in?"_

" _I don't know. Avery was a greedy man. It's highly possible that he placed curses along the way to deter muggles and other treasure hunters." Hermione rubbed her arms at thought of facing deadly traps set by a crazy wizard._

 _Sam doing an arm over her shoulders, taking back the paper that he had given her and slipping back until his jacket. "All the more reason why you should come with us. Me and Nate are just two poor, unwary muggles that have no clue the kind of horrors that wizards have left behind. We need a terrifyingly smart witch to watch our backs and get us out of magical mishaps."_

 _Nathan took to her other side, hooking his right arm around her waist. "What witch can we trust to help us track down the largest horde of treasure in history and not kill us to take it all for herself?"_

" _That and she's the only witch on the family." Sam nodded too his brother._

 _Their cousin sighed in faux irritation. A tiny smile betrayed her true feelings. "Alright. I'm in."_

 _Both men clapped and bayed in excitement. Sam stuck out his hand, palm down, with a wide grin. "All for one."_

 _Nathan put his hand on top of his brothers. "One for all."_

" _What are we, the three musketeers?" She followed suit despite her jest._

 _Sam pulled back and their hands returned to their sides. "Why, you wanna be? I can always get you a sword."_

 _Hermione rolled her eyes as the new laughed. She summoned a scrap of parchment and an inked quill and penned a message in her elegant scrap. She banished her quill and handed the scrap to Nathan. "Since I don't want to waste time hunting you both down after school, you both can stay at Blood Moon Manor. It's a villa in Italy that was gifted to me by my grandpere. It was supposed to be a present for me when I got married, but he handed me the deed early after his cancer was confirmed. He joined grandmere not long after that. I've been there only once, but it should be stocked well enough. Don't be afraid to use money from my bedroom safe to buy some gear. I'll join you both June 19th after school has ended. Until then, I'll read up on curse breaking and collect a few things of mine that might help us."_

 _Nathan took the slip of parchment and stole a glance at his wrist watch. "Man, it's pretty late. McGonagall is probably waiting for us by the front door."_

" _I'll take you there. Wouldn't want you two getting lost in here." Hermione latched on to their arms and began dragging them to the exit._

The image of the trio fell away and the arguing started.

"This is ridiculous!" Jebediah Jugson, always one to talk without thinking first, sneered in derision. "You honestly expect us to believe that two worthless muggles found proof of some mythical treasure?"

Augustus Rookwood sat in his chair, relaxed and haughty. "Even if there is some fortune squirreled away somewhere, those filthy muggles couldn't find it if they searched for a thousand years."

Voldemort sent a crucio at both men, one after the other, in displeasure. "Did I give you permission to speak?"

The room was silent once more. The Dark Lord pinned Snape with his crimson gaze. "Severus, do you think those muggles were telling the truth?"

He didn't dare give in to the urge to swallow in fear. Any sign of hesitance would be punished. "If it were any other muggle, I'd say they escaped from the looney bin, but I believe in this one."

"Why?" All in the room turned in shock to the LeStrange brothers standing at the back of the room. Rodolphus is a man of few words. It wasn't always that way. He used to be the mature version of his little brother, Rabastian: playful, happy… and then he married Bellatrix. He discovered that she was infertile a day after being forced to marry her. He and his father were enraged. Cygnus Black had withheld that little tidbit of information because he knew no pureblood worth their salt would ever willingly marry a pureblooded woman that couldn't give him heirs. Unable to divorce her, Rodolphus drew into himself. Bella, of course, made no complaints. She was free to fuck whomever she pleased without fear of being thrown out on her ass due to their marriage contract. He couldn't kill her himself, nor could his brother, and Severus knew he was aching for the day that someone got the best of Bella and made him a widower. "Why this muggle? What makes him so special that you would take his word seriously?"

The Potion Master dropped what little knowledge he had and prayed to the Gods it would suffice. "Because that is Nathan Drake, an infamous treasure hunter."

"Then why does dress in those cheap rags." Lucius Malfoy, one of the richest men among the purebloods, wore a sneer of disgust.

Severus' black eyes glimmered in slight amusement. "Because he somehow manages to lose the treasure he finds, usually by some sort of fiery explosion."

Lucius and his son pulled back in horror at the thought of the mindless destruction of money. If the pompous prat's wife were here, she'd probably faint. Bloody rich people.

"So…" Draco spoke hesitantly. "the treasure is real?"

Cadmus Avery Jr. shot to his feet, his trollish face flushed in anger. "If it is real, then that mudblood has no right touchin' it! It was my ancestor that buried it and I…!"

"Shut up, Avery. If my memory serves right, Draco Henry Avery renounced his claim as heir all those years ago and thus his fortune is his own." Voldemort cast the cruciatus on the man until he was a shivering mass on the floor.

Though Severus was not a pureblood, a fact that many of the Death Eaters hang over him with much enthusiasm, he knew the unspoken rules of family etiquette. If a pureblooded couple birthed more than one child, the firstborn was always deemed the heir of the family. This meant that they would assume control over the family's businesses, contracts, and vaults upon their parent's death. However, if the child renounced his claim as heir, or is disowned, the title falls on the next child. The fallen heir then had to enter the world without any of the connections their birth family has and make their own way in life. Some, like Andromeda Black, do alright for themselves and the rest usually come crawling back to their families or end it all. It seemed that Henry Avery had embraced his pirate lifestyle and did very well for himself if Hermione's cousins were to be believed.

Voldemort tapped his talons on the Malfoy's table, making all in the room shiver. "Severus, tell me more about Potter's mudblood. I want to know more about the girl: her strengths, her weaknesses, why those muggles would go to her for help."

Draco's head, which had been tilted down to stare at the floor, jerked up in indignation. "My lord, I've given you plenty of information on that mudblood!"

"Really? I don't recall. Usually I just tune you out when you start whining." The snake man shot the torture curse at the child. "Lucius, do keep that child of yours quiet. Honestly! He acts no better than a mudblood heathen."

Narcissa grasped her son's arm as he trembled from the aftershocks of Voldemort's apathetic attack. Her husband placed a gentle hand on his son's back, his other hand clenched tight under the table in suppressed rage.

"Severus." Voldemort snapped impatiently.

The Potion Master wished for the thousandth time that he had never met Voldemort before putting the wand tip to his temple. "Let me start by saying that Miss Granger is incredibly brilliant and resourceful... for a Gryffindor."

* * *

So that's the prologue for _Avery's Horde_. Let me know if you like it or if it should be scraped and burned.

-SPN :3


	2. Party Crashers

AN: So, I'm thinking about changing the ship from Dolohov to Krum. All who are in favor say 'aye'.

* * *

Chapter 1

"*You know what I love about partying with crooks?" A desk lamp lit up with a soft click, illuminating the gray haired man lounging on an overstuffed sofa with a cuban cigar lodged in his grinning mouth. "Nobody cares if you smoke indoors!*"

"Sully!" I playfully reprimanded him as I welcomed my cousins with a tight hug. The silver-haired con-man chuckled and slipped off the couch. He embraced Nathan in one of those 'manly' hugs when they slap each others backs to show how tough and manly they are.

*Nathan pulled back and gestured at Sam hiding by the windows. "Sully, I'm sure you know my dead brother, Sam."

"Well I'll be damned." Sully examined the man in shock. "Fifteen years."

Sam shifted uneasily. "Yep.*"

They shook hands, their greeting wary but friendly. I watched them anxiously. There seemed to be undercurrents of tension between the two, as if neither one trusted each other. Nathan and Sully were old friends, having saved each others lives over the years they've known the other. They've always had the other's back. That should have been enough for Sam to like him. I know for a fact that if it weren't for Sully, Nate would've died several times over.

Nate and Sam greeted me with a hug, both careful not to crush the chiffon of my two piece costume. "Wow, Mia! You clean up nice."

They weren't wrong. The outfit I was wearing had cost me enough money. It was a combination of lucious silk of emerald green, airy chiffon laced in gleaming gold, and opalescent onyx pearls. The top was halter style with a sweetheart neckline that came to a stop just under my breasts. Instead of cloth, delicate gold chains held the padded silk to my chest. The skirt was asymmetrical, falling to my knees in the front and trailing to the bottom of my calves in the back. Sheer cloth laced with gold laid over the skirt in the same fashion, glinting in the light of the setting sun and single lamp. My shoes were simple silk ballet flats with gold filigree across the toes and heels. A single gold chain decorated both ankles. Of course, the outfit wouldn't have done me justice if my hair hadn't been professionally done up in a two high, half buns and sleek waves that fell like a flawless curtain down to my hips.

I shot Sam a glare. "You're only saying that to butter me up! I distinctly remember you calling me a beaver-faced changeling when we first met!"

"No no! I mean it!" Nathan and Sully chuckled behind their fists as Sam scrambled to appease me. I was known to have quite the temper among my family. In fact, the day I first met my cousins was the first time I used accidental magic: turning Sam's hair into a vivid pink that lasted for weeks.

Both Sam and Nathan had found their father's older brother and my family was more than happy to accept them despite their father having been disowned for incredibly shameful behavior. Grandaddy Darian welcomed his grandsons with open arms once he met them and realized they were nothing like their sire. Both even had claim to their father's fortune, but then Sam had 'died' before Darian could share the news. Seeing the turmoil Nate was in, grandaddy decided it wouldn't be right telling him so soon after his brother's demise. He died shortly after and Nate just stopped talking to us. Since then it just… never came up.

I suppose I would have to be the one to tell them…. Eventually.

"So," Nathan clapped his hands together. "We ready to raid the warehouse?"

Sully and I shared a glance of dismay. Sully scratched the back of his head nervously. "About that…"

Sam's brow furrowed and Nathan frowned. "What's wrong?"

Victor cocked his head at the door. We walked out of the dark room together and gathered at the banister overlooking the makeshift auction floor. Opulent crystal chandeliers hung before us, illuminating the room in a romantic, dim glow. The beige marble floors were polished to a perfect shine and white clothed tables dotted the sides of the floor. A small orchestra played on a platform against the opposite us. Those near the auction stage chatted amicably as the auntioness took bids for an 18th century curved dagger. Those near the back had claimed the floor for dancing and paired figures spun across the tiles in time with the music. All four of us noted the black garbed guards at every door and corner. Red coated caterers flitted throughout the crowds carrying their hors devours on silver trays.

Next the dagger was an old, wooden cross with only a bronze figure fixed to it with bronze rope. It was an ugly thing, not something I'd want decorating my foyer, but we recognized it as the very item we had come to steal.

"The St. Dysmas cross." Nathan breathed in awed shock.

Sully pulled the cigar out his mouth and waved at the floor. "They brought it out not long before you got here."

Sam gripped the stone rails, his shoulders hunched dejectedly. "They changed the lot order."

"It takes a nice stack of cash to make that happen." Sully took another pull from his cigar, his free hand tucked in his pocket. No doubt palming a handgun.

"Someone wants that cross and they're not being patient about it." My arms were crossed, fingers drumming against the left bicep. "Is there something you two aren't telling me?"

All three men stiffened for a moment before relaxing. Nathan was the one to approach me with a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Later. Right now, we need to come up with a way to get that cross."

Sully blew out a cloud of smoke. I caught a whiff of tobacco making my nose twitch in distaste. "How?"

Nathan rolled his hand and dropped it dejectedly. "I don't know. "

Sam snickered smugly. "You guys act as if you've never been in prison before."

"I haven't." I stated proudly.

"Then take heed, Mia." Sam gestured at the chandeliers. "If you want something dirty done, you wait til-"

"Lights out." Sully and Nathan finished with matching mischievous grins.

I looked between the three men with a disappointed glare. "And to think I could be at home instead of learning how to survive prison."

Nathan laughed and slung a friendly arm over my shoulder. "Ah, Mia. You always were a little rule follower. Since the very moment I met you, I knew you would grow to be a beautiful, intelligent, snarky, little hardass."

Sam took my other side. "And yet you always did have a darker side; a side of you that doesn't take shit from anybody, a side of you that takes joy in reaping vengeance those who have wronged you."

"You may be every teacher's wet dream, but you can be just as devilish as your dear, old cousins." Nathan stated with a wicked grin.

"So, in the case you're ever caught doing naughty things that are most certainly against the rules as I'm sure you do, we're teaching you valuable lessons just in case it ever lands you in a jail cell. Take heed and listen to your cousins who are very wise in the ways of… jails and law breaking." Sam held up his finger to further punctuate his statement. "As Sully once said, there is no such thing as useless information."

Nathan pulled out the blueprints for the mansion out of his inner jacket pocket and laid the schematics on a small, round table draped in a fine cloth made of hand painted silk. The four of us eyed the white lines on the blue backdrop in search of the electrical panel. Nathan spotted it first, pointing it out as being one of the farthest building on the grounds. "There it is. So we just have to climb up there, kill the lights,"

"And grab the cross in the dark*." Sam finished with a grin.

I heaved a sigh. Growing up in mansions like this, I knew there was a major kink in this plan. "A place like this will have emergency generators. At most, you'll have about five seconds before they kick in and turn the lights back on."

Sam's smile dimmed. "Which means we'll have to be right next to it when the lights go out."

Sully shook his head and took a quick puff of his cigar. "There is no way we can get that close without being noticed*."

"Scusate, signori?*" A feminine voice had us all turning to acknowledge the intruder. Her brown hair was pulled back in a simple low ponytail and wore the distinctive red, sleeveless jacket of the caterers. "Antipasti*?"

Nathan, Sully, and I waved her off. I was far too nervous to eat, even if the hors devours looked exceptionally appetizing. Sam flashed a flirtatious smile and picked an offering from her silver tray. "Hi. How are you*?"

The girl winked and walked off with a sultry 'Ciao' to Sam. Nate eyed his brother with irritation. He lightly pushed his brothers shoulder. "Would you focus*?"

Sam's confident smirk had returned. "A waiter wouldn't get noticed*."

Sully and Nate were grinning from ear to ear. Then they looked at me. I pondered over the plan, it's kinks and obstacles, before deciding it was our best shot. Without me having to use magic, of course. "There's too many ways this could go wrong, but it's our best bet. Let's just hope we've got luck on our side."

Nathan let out a 'pssht' while wearing a cocky smirk. "Who needs luck when you've got our skills?"

"You need all the luck you can get, Nathan Break." Sully and Sam snickered at Nate's newest nickname. "Do try to keep environment destruction down to near zero, yeah? Things tend to fall apart when you're around."

Nathan blew a raspberry at me and gestured towards the stairs. "Let's go."

We kept the plan simple and straightforward. Nathan had the job of parkouring his way to the electrical panel. Sam would knockout a waiter and 'borrow' his red coat, disguising himself as a waiter while Sully and I would keep an eye on the floor. Nate would alert us through our earpieces the moment he would kill the lights. Sam, standing by the dais, would have seconds to snatch the cross and run. Sully, Sam, and I would slip out during the commotion and pick up Nate by the front gate.

On paper, this sounded like an easy and painless getaway. I knew through experience that our evening could go to shit in a thousand different ways, several of them unpleasant. I only hoped we could pull this off. While it was nice to have this chance, possibly my last, to spend with my cousins, there was still a war I swore to fight back home. As much as I'd love to make this adventure last all summer, Harry needed me to stand beside him.

"Testing, testing. This thing on?" Sam's voice crackled in my left ear.

"I hear ya loud and clear." Nate responded, "Sully?"

I watched Sully lift his right hand, holding his thick cigar, close to his chin. "Clear as a church bell on Sunday."

"Good. Mia, am I coming in clear?"

With a flick of my wrist, a gold fan and emerald silk fan opened with a satisfying snap. I hid my face from view, almost bashfully, and whispered into the mic hidden under a delicate watch on my right wrist. "Like crystal."

Sam's bark of laughter tickled my ear drum. "Excellent."

"Alright, let's do this." Nathan commanded with the confidence that would make the bravest Gryffindors proud.

Sully and I lost ourselves in the crowd. The gentle cadence of italian and french speakers paired with the bands' symphonies were pleasing to the ear. I spied Antoni Romano, the man that owned the estate bordering Blood Moon Manor. We were neighbors of a sort. He is a charming lady's man with thick hair of ebony and elegant features. Antoni always took the time to visit when I was around, flirting casually as he did with all females. Despite seeming like any other run-of-the-mill playboy, I truly liked him. Antoni was a good man. He knew when a lady was feeling uncomfortable and wouldn't press his advances. The man would never force himself on a woman, proclaiming that sex was much more fun with willing partners. _"Besides,"_ he'd say, _"a man that can't lure a willing woman into his bed doesn't deserve a woman at all."_

"Hands in the air." The feminine alto had both Sully and I tensing. We turned at the same time to see just who had caught us out before we had even begun.

There was no gun in the woman's hand. Seeing no immediate threat, I examined the female. Her skin was a pretty mocha and clothed in a red silk blouse that showed off the lean muscles of her arms and black dress pants. Her black shoes were simple kitten heels. She wore a plain silver bracelet on her right wrist and her makeup consisted of mascara and nude lip balm. She had full, pretty lips and brown eyes as sharp as Snape's. Her square shaped face was framed by curly, shoulder length hair tha puffed out in a manner I knew too well. This woman's style was simple and understated, making her stand out in the sea of pricey gowns and suits. One thing I knew for certain was that this was not her usual scene.

Sully flashed a smile that looked sincere but felt… off. He was taken by surprise, and not in a good way. "Nadine Ross. Lovely to see you again."

"Yes. But this time, I got the drop on you." That small grin lit up her whole face. This girl seemed genuinely pleased to see Sully even though their exchange denoted otherwise. Her coffee colored eyes landed on me and flickered with curiosity. "Robbing the cradle, Sully? Your date looks barely legal."

I stuck out my hand, a little too quickly to be considered friendly. "Hermione Granger and he's not my date. Sully here is just an old family friend escorting a lady to a party like a proper gentleman."

Nadine's eyes lit up. "Ah! Someone here that speaks proper english! So, how do you to know each other exactly?"

Sully, much better at coming with lies on the spot, began to spin a tale about the beginning of our relationship. "I worked with her cousins a few times, saved their asses from getting blown to hell. Her neighbor told her about this little shindig and she needed someone to escort her. Not proper for a lady to attend parties all alone."

"How noble of you." The woman grinned sincerely, but there was still that underlying suspicion that we weren't telling the whole truth. I was talented in many things, but lying was not a skill I possessed. Feeling uncomfortable under her gaze, I made up a quick excuse to make my getaway.

"I see Antoni over there. I'm going to go say hello. Nadine." I bowed my head towards the stranger before turning on my heel and making my way towards my italian neighbor. From the two blonde bimbos giggling on his arms, it appeared he had already found his bed partners for the night. "Antoni, found yourself a Cleopatra so early in the evening? You usually wait until you've perused all your options."

The lustrous dark hair swished perfectly at the twist of his head. A bright smile appeared on his face, his teeth practically glowing surrounded by tanned skin. "Piccolo ballerino! (Tiny dancer) Always a treat to see your face! And looking so beautiful!" He let out a low whistle. "Thank god you dress down at that school of yours. You show up like that and those silly boys wouldn't stand a chance!"

My arm shot out to gently slap his forearm with my fan. "Dolce chiacchierone! (Sweet talker) The boys at my school wouldn't notice me if I painted myself purple and danced on the tables."

"More the fools for not seeing the bellezza in their midst." He waved the blondes away and they wandered off, glaring at me and swinging their silk clad hips all the while. "I remember you saying you were not interested in attending parties hosted by_ what was the word you used?_ pompous peacocks. What made you change your mind?"

I offered a nonchalant shrug. "I found out a family friend was attending. Thought I'd join him as I hardly ever get to see him. He works in America."

Antoni's dark eyes glinted in the low light of the ballroom. "Well, I'm glad you're here. This party will be far more interesting now."

"Did you catch all that, Nathan?" Sully's tone sent a shiver down my spine. I had been ignoring the chatter on his end, but that voice damn near had me snapping in attention. It was a tone of warning.

Nathan's voice crackled through the earpiece. "Yeah, sounds like a lady is buying you a drink."

"Yeah." Sully didn't sound nearly as enthusiastic as Nate did. "Nadine Ross is buying me a drink."

Antoni looked like he was bringing someone over to meet me, a tall man dressed impeccably in a navy armani suit. His deep brown hair was slicked back to reveal a fox-like face with gunmetal gray eyes. I focused again on Nathan's voice, which had gained an edge of unease. "Nadine Ross? The woman who owns an army for hire? What was it… Shoreline*?"

"Coastline*." Sully confirmed.

"What's she doing here?"

I hid my mouth behind my hand. "This is a party hosted by criminals. She's probably been hired for extra security. Do your jobs right so we don't get caught. If her good side is that intimidating then I really don't want to see her bad side."

Sully responded, but my attention was now on Antoni and the stranger his arm was slung around. "Hermione, I'd like you to meet Alessandro Rossi, the host of this little get together. Alessandro, this is Hermione Granger."

Alessandro Rossi was a dark version of Lucius Malfoy. He was handsome, yes, and poised, but there was an underlying sense of entitlement under his charming smile. There was no doubt in my mind that he could be just as nasty as my Slytherin classmate in the presence of those he deemed inferior. It was almost enough to make me turn around and rejoin Sully, but this was not that kind of man I wanted to insult.

His gaze held mine as he took my extended hand and pressed a gentle kiss to the knuckles. When he spoke his accent was noticeable, but did not impede his near perfect english. "It is a delight to meet you at last. I've heard much about you from my friend, Toni, but his tales of your beauty hardly do you justice."

I waved off the compliment. "What you see took hours to create. You would cringe if you saw me in my usual wear."

Antoni, or Toni as Alessandro called him, chuckled in good humor. "She is bashful even with her gold medals and trophies."

The elder man flashed me a charming smile. "So you dance competitively?"

My skin was growing warm under his gaze. Were I not currently involved in a scheme to rob this very man, I would be fine with the attention. But I am. And I am not okay"My mother would be disappointed if I didn't. She and my late grandmother were both dancers. My grandmother was the head dancer at the Royal Opera House in London and my mother competed internationally. I have a tradition to uphold."

"Ah, I know a thing or two about traditions." Alessandro then began droning on about the many traditions in his family that had been upheld for dozens of generations. I would have loved to learn more about them, but Sam's voice crackled in my ear.

"Nathan, did you get lost? They're about to start the bidding for the cross!"

Nathan gave a harried reply. "I'm climbing the tower now. I need more time."

Sully cursed under his breath. "We can't do much down here, kid. Either you hurry up or you can kiss that cross goodbye."

It was silent for a moment before Nathan excitedly shouted my name. "Hermione! You're a dancer! Convince the host to let you dance for him! That should buy me enough time to get to the breaker room!"

"Not a bad idea." Sam concurred.

Sully agreed with no little amount of enthusiasm. "It's up to you then, Mia. Buy Nate more time."

"I never agreed to this!" I hissed into my watch.

Alessandro and Antoni's head snapped in my direction. "What did you say, piccolo ballerino?"

My mind ran through every curse word I knew in every language I've been taught as I batted my fan against my chin. "Oh, I was just thinking that perhaps I could dance for you… right now."

Antoni brightened considerably. "What a marvelous idea! I have seen you dance only once before and I've been waiting anxiously for another chance!"

Mr. Rossi rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "What kind of dance is this?"

"Belly dancing." I answered proudly. It wasn't very popular in the UK and I had gotten many odd looks for admitted my chosen art.

Alessandro's eyes grew dark with curiosity. "I have heard of belly dancing, but I've never had the pleasure of seeing it performed."

"Then this will be a nice treat for you!" My voice sounded far more enthusiastic than I actually felt.

Glass shattered and the mind numbing chatter stopped. Every head in the room turned to observe the scuffle between Sully, Nadine, and a strange man I had never seen before. He was short with mousy brown hair and a long, oval face. He was gripping Sully's lapels and panting heavily. Noticing the attention he had brought to himself, the man relaxed and straightened Sully's jacket all while chuckling in good humour. Sully didn't appear to be injured, just a tad shaken and little pissed. The man grabbed Nadine and walked off and people began talking once more, if more muted in the wake of the tense standoff. The air in the room felt heavier with the nervous drivel of the partygoers.

Alessandro frowned at the sight. "Perhaps you should, poco bella. Seems my party needs a little merriment, hm? Toni, take her to the gruppo musicale and tell them to take a break. Poco bella, do you have a cellulare, anything that has your music?" At my nod, he continued doling out instructions. "Stupenda. Toni, teach her how to set up the speakers. Hermione, go get ready and I shall warm up the crowd for you."

I bowed slightly in thanks and followed Antoni as he led me to the band still playing near the back. My neighbor was happy to prattle on, but I was too busy seething. "Brilliant! Brightest witch of the age and I'm reduced to a bloody distraction!"

Mr. Rossi began speaking to the assembly in rich italian as Antoni helped me plug my mp3 into a laptop behind the stage and pull up my playlist. I selected a fun number, a mixture of tango and arabian that was fast paced and upbeat. I had used it in a championship two years ago that won me first place. The choreography was fun to both perform and watch. Toni left to talk to a caterer which gave me the chance to talk to Nathan. "Alright Nate, this song is about six minutes long. Will that be enough time?"

"I think so." He grunted through the earpiece.

Antoni returned with a young man. "Roberto here knows a thing or two about computers. If you need help setting up, he's the one to ask."

I shrugged in indifference. "My phone is already plugged in and ready to go. All you need to do is press play when I tell you."

Antoni translated my command easily and Roberto nodded. The young man, probably in his late teens or early twenties, plopped himself on the wooden dais and let his fingers hover over the keys. The look of longing on his face suggested that he was yet another broke college student living from paycheck to paycheck with barely anything left for himself. I hoped he and the other servers would get a nice check for their service tonight, but criminals like these weren't exactly known for their generosity.

I padded to the center of the room. My skin prickled under the critical gazes of the audience, but it did not deter me. If I could dance on stage for a trophy then I could dance here now to buy Nathan more time. I took position and flicked my fan open, signalling Roberto to press play.

The song started slow, the thrum of two spanish guitar playing off each other in perfect harmony. My arm and footwork matched the steady tempo until the rapid beats of the drums began. I swung my hips with every beat of the drum, drawing the crowd's attention to my rolling belly.

Round and around I went letting the music pull me where it willed across the marble floor, my hips rocking alluringly. I snuck a glance at the podium to check if the cross was left unattended for Sam to swipe. Unfortunately, the female auctioneer was watching my performance from the dais. Damn.

Near the end as the tempo grew faster, so did I, spinning and swaying to the guitar. I sank into a side split on the finishing high note, hands extended over my head with wrists overlapping.

The exploded in sound, thunderous applause from the audience reverberating off the walls making it even louder. I used my right arm to flip myself back to my feet and bowed deeply to the assembled company. I took the chance to hiss into the mic on my wrist. "You good, Nate?"

"I'm in."

I sighed in relief and straightened once more. Alessandro and Antoni and joined me on either side. Alessandro was clapping excitedly wearing a broad smile. "Is she not a most precious gem?" The applause grew louder in response.

The auction resumed as the auctioneer began describing the cross in fluent italian as a group of Alessandro's 'friends' surrounded us. Antoni was able to pull me away under the guise of refreshment. "You did really well. I see you've improved a bit as well. Using those old gymastic moves in your dances really make them unique."

"Thanks, Toni. Hey, isn't that your old squeeze, Lucette?" Antoni's eyes widened in fear as his whipped around trying to identify the ex-lover. Lucette was a model that was more possessive that a Niffler on a pile of gold. He mumbled something about ducking away to hide and left me on my own. I took the moment of freedom to check in with the others. "Are we ready, Nate?"

"There's a door between me and the panels."

I heard Sully curse. "The auction has begun, kid!"

"Then bid on it! I just need a few more seconds."

"I don't have that kind of scratch!*"

I rolled my eyes. "We're stealing it, remember?"

"Alright!" Nathan sounded far too chipper. "Sam, you in position?"

I spotted Sam near the front, setting down a food laden tray on a small table. "I'm ready to go."

"Awesome! On my mark!"

Sully raised his hand to contend with another man's bid, the same man that had him by the lapels earlier. "Let's run this asshole's evening.*"

The lights cut off and bathed the room in darkness. A few ladies screamed and the chatter grew panicked despite the woman informing the assembly to remain calm. Not ten seconds later, just as Sam predicted, the emergency generators kicked in and the lights switched on again. My eyes scanned the antique display for the cross and grinned when I noticed it missing. And so had everyone else.

Sully bailed immediately, but I was stuck in the middle of a horde of agitated mobsters and their wives. My route to the doors were congested if not blocked entirely.

I spotted a darkened hallway, clear of guests. I could probably climb out a window and meet Sully at the car.

"Hermione!" Antoni's voice only made me move faster. I really didn't want to be caught with a mic and an earpiece. Not by people who would break my kneecaps and invert my elbows. No thank you.

I slid into a dark room and whispered into the mic. "Guys, how's the escape coming along?"

"Slowly but surely." Nate panted into my ear.

Sully grunted. "I'm at the car."

"These goons are packin' some serious heat, Mia. Stay out a' sight."

"Yeah, about that." I nibbled my lip. "I'm gonna take off the mic and earpiece."

"What!?"

I pressed my ear up against the door. I didn't hear anything and explained my reasoning. "This place is crawling with drug lords and crime bosses. If they catch me with a mic, I won't be right walking for years if they let me live at all. Just get to the car."

Nathan didn't like this plan at all. "What about you?"

"Antoni is my neighbor, even if his estate is miles from mine. Just get to Thorndagger and I'll have him drop me off."

"You sure he will?" Sully asked suspiciously.

"Antoni is a good man if a bit of a flirt. You three just get out of here. I'll try to meet you outside, but if I can't make it then go without me. Toni is only a back up plan. I just can't keep my earpiece."

Sully heaved a sigh. "Alright, kid. Keep safe."

"Watch your six." Sam added solemnly.

"Right back at you." I took the earpiece and mic and dropped them to the floor. With a few stomps of my foot and and flush down the toilet, the evidence of my crime was gone. All I had to do was get out to the parking lot with getting caught and questioned. I am a woman of many talents; lying on the spot is not one of them.

 _Tap Tap Tap_ "Piccolo ballerino? You in there?" Antoni's voice was muffled through the white and gold door.

It took me a moment to school my features into a harried smile. The mantra _'I did nothing wrong'_ ran through my mind on repeat. I had to believe, needed to believe it, to get through the evening. If Alessandro even suspected that I had anything to do with his stolen cross… I took hold of the knob and opened the door. "Toni, do you think you could drive me…" My voice trailed off and died in my throat in the face of these two men whose photos I had seen on wanted posters plastered all over Diagon Alley.

The first, leaning against the doorframe, was the same man that had scarred me forever in the bowels of the Ministry back in fifth year. A master of charms and dark arts, Antonin Dolohov was also an incredible spellcrafter, and not someone I wanted to cross paths with ever again.

The second was an old classmate of mine, a seventh year while I was a mere firstie. Thorfinn Rowle was a particularly nasty piece of work of self-righteous entitlement. I remember stumbling upon him dueling a Ravenclaw for some reason or another. Thorfinn attacked viciously without mercy. It took one of his own classmates pulling him away to make the bloodshed stop. I escorted the Ravenclaw to the hospital wing, but they never reported Rowle. After having seen him exact punishment, I kept my mouth shut and far away from him.

Antonin flashed me a wicked smile. "Hello, Hermione."

"Nope!" I slammed the in his face.

Things have just gone from bad to worse.

* * *

*- Exact lines from the video game _Uncharted 4: A Thief's End_


	3. From Bad to Worse

AN: Sorry for taking a while to post. College is kicking my ass. I am also currently writing a play, encouraged by my theater teacher.

* * *

Chapter 2

From Bad to Worse

I eyed the small window across from me. It was only a few meters away, but there is no way a simple lock would deter two determined Death Eaters.

 **Knock knock** "Open the door, mudblood."

"Nobody's home." I would have to book it. And break through the glass.

"Well, in that case…" The door slammed into my back. It seems that the inbreds weren't going to play nicely, not that I ever expected them to anyway. Bloody heathens.

I took a few breaths to prepare myself took off for the window. The door slammed open just as smashed my way out of the glass and into the courtyard. My shoulders hurt like a bitch and glass shards were making their way into places glass should never be, but still I got up and started running. I could worry over cuts in strange places later. For now, it was either run for it or face capture at the hands of Death Eaters. If it came down to it, I'd take the muggle mafia over Moldy-shorts and his inbred asskissers any day. I turned a corner…

And smacked into Antoni's chest.

He was accompanied by his own little band of rifle wielding thugs. "

"Ballerino? What is the rush?' His eyes wandered over my face, taking in the glass and shallow scrapes. "Have you been in a fight with a glass factory? What has happened to you?"

I snuck a glance behind me, but didn't see any pursuers. I decided to play it safe and stay with a witness. "Long story short, people are losing their minds."

Antoni heaved a sigh. "A person may be smart, but people are stupid. Come. I will escort you to your car."

My heart took residence in my throat with the thought of being left alone with Death Eaters on my trail. I grabbed his arm and attempted a smooth and less harried tone. "I lost my friend in the crowds and I really don't wish to stay here and wait for him. Could you drive me home, Toni? I'm frightened."

The italian Casanova flashed me a reassuring smile. "Who am I to deny a lady that pleads so sweetly? We are neighbors anyhow and driving a little farther would hardly be a burden."

So we left, and I didn't see hide nor hair of the Death Eaters.

Antoni dropped me off at Blood Moon Manor with a farewell and good night. I opened the door entered the cool foyer, calling for my family. "Nate? Sam? Sully? Please tell me you got the crucifix?"

"In the drawing room, Mia!" Nate's voice shouted from down the left hall. I shook my head with a small grin. Of course they were in the drawing room; the room with a cabinet full of good alcohol. I could hear laughter as I made my way to the drawing room. However, the sounds of joyful celebration was a little odd. It seemed… louder. Their voices bouncing off the walls to create a drunken cacophony. It almost sounded like there were more than three people in the room.

I turned the corner and stumbled to a halt.

Sully was stretching out on the long couch, holding a crystal tumbler of brandy. Nate and Sam were standing by the fireplace with matching cups.

And joining them in the room, lounging in my home as if it were their own, were several Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy, Dolohov, Thorfinn, Greyback… Professor Snape was hiding in a dark corner of the room.

Nathan noticed me and waved me over, grinning broadly as if he wasn't surrounded by muggle hating men. "Mia, join us! We're celebrating our victorious raid of a mafia ran household."

I stepped into the room with no small amount of caution. The Death Eaters lounged like panthers, appearing relaxed yet ready to pounce at any moment. "Hey, Nate. Sam. Uh… who are these guys and what are they doing here?"

"Good friends of mine." Sully took the shortened cigar out of his mouth and snuffed it on a ceramic ashtray. "They heard about your little treasure hunt and offered to help seeing as Rafe is still looking."

I was on the verge of panicking. "I thought this was just going to be a family thing. And by the way, who in the hell is Rafe?!"

Sam and Nate looked away bashfully. Nathan nudged his brother with his elbow and Sam began his confession. "Look, when I said we found that crucifix ten years ago, we had some help finding it. We had been hired by Rafe Adler, some son of a very rich man that didn't want to be known as only a rich heir. He heard this old tale alluding to a treasure and he hunted us down to help him find the first clue. He's the one that got us into the prison."

"After…" Nate's eyes pinched in pain. "When I got back home without Sam, I pulled out of the hunt. I guess Rafe decided to continue searching, but he's hunting blind without our expertise. Unfortunately, he hired Nadine Ross and her paramilitary organization, Shoreline, and they have a shoot first ask questions later approach. We figured that if Rafe hired some muscle then it wouldn't hurt to have some of our own."

There is no way that Sully knew these monsters. I have a feeling that my family had quite a few of their memories altered. "Nice of you to tell me that now. I would have known to prepare for a rich, little whiner playing at treasure hunter! Anyway, wouldn't it be easier to slip by undetected in a small group?"

Sam shrugged nonchalantly. "You guys are the ones with magic. Can't you all just abracadabra yourselves invisible?"

"That's not how it works." I rubbed my face in despair. These bloody Death Eaters had done something to my family and it seems like they're here to stay. "It's likely that Avery set traps to prevent magic from being used. He lived among muggles after he left the wizarding world and came to respect them. I get the feeling he wanted whoever was hunting his treasure to earn it."

The wizards in the room heaved a simultaneous groan of irritation making me smile with sadistic glee. Perhaps I could work it to my advantage. If Captain Avery truly set up anti-mage traps along the route to Libertalia then maybe we could lose them on the trail. Maybe they'd even meet their deaths.

"Oh!" Nathan reached into his black duffel bag and pulled out the crucifix. He held it to me grinning like a loon. "We've been waiting for you. Wanna do the honors?"

With a roll of my eyes I took the crucifix from his hand and examined the piece. The cross itself was made of wood, but the statuette of St. Dismas and the ropes tying him to the cross were bronze. It was old, over 300 years, and was probably worth a small fortune. "St. Dismas, the repentant thief according to the christian bible. I know there is a cathedral built in his honor in Scotland." Sam held out his hand and I passed it over without thinking. "The next clue is probably somewhere in the…"

A sudden snap and thud drew my eyes to my cousin. Seeing him toss a hammer aside and holding the now broken crucifix nearly sent me into shock. "Hope I don't go to hell for this.*"

"That crucifix is over 300 years old!" I managed to choke out. Sam, the prick, only shrugged in response as if to say 'what can you do'.

Sam's face crumbled as he peered into the center of the cross. "It's empty."

Everyone in the room seemed to gasp at once. "What?" Nathan looked distraught. Sam shook the cross and a roll of parchment fell into his hand. Sam chuckled darkly as Nathan and Sully grumbled in humor. Sam shot me a wink and unrolled the parchment.

Sam's eyes were glittering as he read over the slightly faded ink. "Look there. Hodie mecum eris in Paradiso."

"Today you will join me in paradise." Nate translated with excitement.

"That's what Jesus said to Dismas on the cross, but…" He looked back down at the parchment and pointed at the eight numbers on the bottom. "What do you make of these numbers? What can they mean?"

Fighting hard not to roll my eyes, I stated the obvious. "Those are dates. The year of his Avery's birth and supposed death."

Sam thumbed the parchment. "So we have the year he was born, the year he died, and Paradise? That means we're looking for Avery's grave."

"At St. Dismas Cathedral." Nate finished with a grin. He picked up his bag and rummaged through its confines.

Sullivan seemed a lot less than enthusiastic than the boys. "Wait a second. Rafe has been scouring that site for ages and has never found anything."

"He what?"

My question went unanswered as Nate held up a map of the church grounds. "Yeah. The Cathedral. The symbols on that paper are ones found on old Scottish gravestones. He's been searching in the wrong place this whole time!"

I placed a firm hand on my cousin's arm. "Have you forgotten that Rafe was at the Auction? He'll be expecting you to show up. And let's not forget that he has an army for hire to back him up."

Sam shrugged off my concerns. "We have that paper and we have your magic, and the magic of Sully's friends! We'll be fine."

Rolling my eyes, I plucked the paper from Nate's hand and looked over the back. Sure enough, I saw exactly what I anticipated. Viktor Krum had spilled many a secret about Durmstrang. I didn't have a gag reflex due to my parents being dentists and checking my teeth thoroughly almost daily, and men tended to run their mouths when… distracted. I knew that Durmstrang and Durmstrang alone had this neat little rune spell that suppressed magic of those in it's perimeter. "I wouldn't count on our magic. The rune up here on the upper left corner is a warning to those who know what the rune means. I was right; Avery has left the path to his treasure strewn with runes that will prevent us witches from using any magical aide."

There was a sudden cacophony of noise from the unwanted guests. They shouted their distaste at being unable to use magic. I felt no sympathy. I smiled smugly at Lord Malfoy, reveling in his stormy expression. "Sorry, but you'll have to rough it muggle style if you want to tag along."

Nate's phone began to ring. He pulled it out and blanched upon reading the caller id. "I have to take this." He apologized before rushing out of the room.

Sam and Sully shared a look, not nearly as friendly as it should've been between old friends. I wanted to dispel the heavy air. "With so many more mouths to feed and defend, it's going to be a few days to gather guns and provisions."

Sully nodded firmly. "Noted. I'll make a few calls and see what I can do to speed things along. Sam?"

My cousin and a man that might as well be family walked out, leaving me alone with Death Eaters. I didn't turn away from the fireplace to address them. "I don't know what your goal is or what you want, but I won't let you hurt my family."

Malfoy scoffed, swirling _my_ family whiskey in _my_ crystal tumbler. "I could do I wanted to you and those filthy Muggles right now and there is nothing you could do to stop me, mudblood."

"Oh?" I remembered just how out of the loop these men were and couldn't help but smile. "Can you tell me the name of Avery's ship?"

He stilled, his grey eyes widening. "What?"

"What. Is the name. Of Avery's ship?" My smile grew wider, darker, when they remained silent. "No? Then list me the names of the Pirate Lords that helped Avery build the Pirate city. What was the name of the city?"

Malfoy didn't answer. Because he couldn't. It emboldened me.

"You have no idea what you're doing or where to go. You couldn't go a day without using magic. You are completely out of your element, out of your depth, and out of your mind if you think this will be some idyllic stroll in the park." I could feel my smirk growing. "I already have a mental list of who is going to tap out and quit, and you sit at the very top."

Malfoy spluttered in rage, his pale face a vibrant red to rival Weasley hair, while Fenrir Greyback laughed at his expense. "She has a point."

Angry silver eyes landed on the towering werewolf, a flicker of fear of the man-beast present amidst the fury. "Well what about you?! You're not exactly an expert in treasure hunting!"

"But he does have experience hunting in the wild." The man has been on the run from the Ministry before I was gestating. "The only one that worries me here is Greyback. Out of all you boneheads, he's probably the only one that can go without a wand for a few weeks and not die in some stupid and easily avoidable manner."

Greyback laughed again, taking joy in Malfoy discomfort. Though proud by nature, he had to admit I was right.

I stretched my arms above my head and made for the hallway. I wanted out of these bloodied clothes and a long soak in a hot tub. "We're going to be here for a week collecting provisions for the trip. If anything should happen to my home or family, you won't live long enough to regret it. Do I make myself clear?"

Dolohov scoffed, downing the whiskey from his own cup. "I'd kill you before you could pull out your wand."

I shot him a dark grin. "You could try."

With that, I made the trek to my room. I was tired, achey, and reeling from the events of the day. How had the Death Eaters found out about my cousins and the treasure? Why would they want in on the hunt? They had plenty of money in their family vaults and lived in the lap of luxury. Why brave the wilds for treasure?

Of course. For the gold. Because enough is never enough.

A feeling of foreboding swelled in my chest at the thought of the upcoming journey. The only reason my family was still breathing is because they're useful. The moment we find Libertalia… well…

My fist hit the wall with a resounding crack as my knuckle broke through the plaster. A sharp throbbing pain immediately made me regret the action. All this trouble started due to some Durmstrang graduate wanted a bit of adventure in his dull, pureblood life. Fucking inbreds.

My spine straightened as I hit with a sudden thought. Viktor graduated from Durmstrang. Viktor Krum, my date to the Yule Ball two years ago, who went camping with his brothers in the wilds of Russia to learn survival skills.

I grinned with wicked glee. If Sully could invite his so called friends, then there's no reason why I couldn't.


End file.
